


A Dog Named Dog World

by verhalen



Series: Seeds of Fire [12]
Category: Flameborn (Multiverse), Flameborn Omegaverse, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Finarfin, Alpha Nerdanel, Alternate Universe, Banter, Dogs, Huan Likes Sausage, Huan is a good boy, Huan/Sausage OTP, Implied/Referenced Incest, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Fëanor, Omega Verse, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Smol Celegorm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: The story of how Celegorm got Huan in this particular 'verse. Sweet and fluffy.A gift for Detergent, who loves Celegorm.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Finarfin | Arafinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Fëanor | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Huan, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Finarfin | Arafinwë
Series: Seeds of Fire [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418458
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	A Dog Named Dog World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detergent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detergent/gifts).



Though Nerdanel had agreed to pass Celegorm off as hers to avoid the judgment of the Valar, nonetheless Finarfin took an active interest in being a father figure to the son he'd gotten on Fëanor, and whenever Fëanor visited Alqualondë he brought Celegorm along. Indeed, taking Celegorm on those visits made Fëanor love Finarfin even more; seeing his love and kindness for their son made Fëanor melt.  
  
And it was good for Celegorm. Fëanor had hated being cooped up at home all the time as a youngster, with Finwë being so strict about where Fëanor could go and what he could do, even on the palace grounds. Fëanor made sure that his own children got enough time outdoors, whether they were at the manse or in the north at Formenos. But being at Finarfin's villa in Alqualondë was its own special kind of magic. Celegorm loved accompanying Finarfin out in the garden, the orchard, learning about the different types of flowers and herbs and shrubbery and trees that there were in the world. And even more than that, Celegorm loved Finarfin's menagerie; Finarfin took great pride in his birds especially, and Celegorm's joy in the birds and animals was contagious.  
  
Celegorm particularly loved Finarfin's dog Manyallë, a gift from Oromë. Each time they visited, Finarfin had Manyallë beside him when he greeted them at the gates, and Manyallë recognized Celegorm right away, leaping up on him and licking his face. And when it was time for them to depart, Manyallë would tackle Celegorm to the ground and sit on him, as if to say _you're not allowed to leave me_. Manyallë slept in Celegorm's bed when they visited, Celegorm was allowed to walk the dog by himself though the wolfhound was larger than the small boy, and his attachment to the dog became such that eventually Celegorm began to inquire about borrowing the dog. But though Finarfin loved his son with Fëanor, he feared that Manyallë would get homesick.  
  
Eventually, there was a resolution. Celegorm was to spend a birthday at Alqualondë, and at the celebration Finarfin had a very special gift for him - he'd found a stud to breed Manyallë and she'd had a litter of pups. He'd timed it so they were weaned for Celegorm's birthday, and Celegorm was given the first pick of the litter.  
  
But rather than Celegorm picking the dog itself, it seemed instead the pup picked him. A golden wolfhound pup came running towards him, yipping and wagging its tail, and untied the lace of Celegorm's boot, proceeding to tug on the lace - and Celegorm's foot - like he was trying to convey the message _you're coming with me_. Celegorm laughed and scooped the little pup in his arms, who yipped again and licked his face all up. "I like you, too," Celegorm said, and the pup squeaked, tail wagging, and licked his face even harder.  
  
That night the pup slept in his bed rather than Manyallë, who slept in her own custom-made dog bed on the floor by the foot of Finarfin's bed. And the next morning, the pup was given his own highchair to sit at the table, and eat from his own dish at breakfast. Then Celegorm took his pup on a walk, and when he came back Finarfin and Fëanor were watching them. Fëanor pulled the silken tie out of his hair and tossed it over, and the pup fetched it and ran back to Fëanor, with Celegorm running behind. Fëanor gave the hair tie to his son, and watched for awhile as Celegorm threw the ribbon and the pup retrieved it and brought it back, over and over again.  
  
Finally Celegorm stopped, and stooped down on the ground to hug the dog and give him pats. "Good boy," he said. "You're such a good boy."  
  
"What's his name?" Finarfin called.  
  
"Er."  
  
"His name is not Er," Finarfin scolded. Fëanor snorted.  
  
Celegorm made a face. "I hadn't thought of a name."  
  
"He needs one."  
  
"All right..." Celegorm looked at the dog, then back at his parents, then at the dog again. "Huan."  
  
Finarfin's brow furrowed. "You're naming your dog... Dog."  
  
"It's a name."  
  
Finarfin looked at Fëanor and then gave an eyeroll, chuckling. "Well, I suppose you're as good at naming things as your father."  
  
"Thank you -" And then Fëanor realized it wasn't a compliment. It took him a moment to figure it out. "HEY NOW."  
  
"I mean, I suppose I shouldn't expect better from the son of the man who seems to be naming all his sons Something-raurë. You'd probably name them all Something-finwë if your relationship with _our esteemed father_ was better."  
  
"RAWR has been more of a parent to me than he is," Fëanor said.  
  
"That's a low bar." Finarfin had his own bitterness about their father. "But, do you even know what RAWR's actual name is?"  
  
"Uh." It had been so long Fëanor had actually forgotten it.  
  
Finarfin's lips quirked, amused. "It's -"  
  
Then Huan started barking, like he'd seen something. Fëanor and Finarfin looked in the direction Huan was barking and saw Maedhros was walking, eating a sausage roll. Maedhros stopped, laughing, and gave the dog a bit of his snack.  
  
" _Anyway_ ," Fëanor said, with a toss of his hair, "at least I didn't name my son _Goldilocks_."  
  
"I still think Hair Commander is worse," Finarfin said, referring to Fingon. "Not Ñolo's finest moment."  
  
 _I heard that,_ Fingolfin spoke into their minds with ósanwe.  
  
 _Good,_ Finarfin shot back so both his brothers could hear it.  
  
After Huan's treat from Maedhros, Huan leapt onto Celegorm and started licking his face as if Celegorm had been the one to give him a treat and not Maedhros, which fortunately just made Maedhros laugh. Then Celegorm made a face. "Ewwwwww, your breath stinks after that sausage roll!"  
  
Finarfin raised his index finger, and then he dashed inside while Fëanor waited. Finarfin came out with a brush for teeth, and herbal paste. He put some paste on the bristles of the brush and walked over to Celegorm. "You should do this for the dog every so often," Finarfin said. "It will keep his teeth clean." Huan obediently opened his mouth and Finarfin guided Celegorm's hand, brushing the dog's teeth.  
  
It was ridiculous, and it made Fëanor laugh... and then he felt like crying, too, knowing that sweet, silly moment wouldn't last forever. Eventually Celegorm would be grown, and who knew what the future would hold. Fëanor could only hope that his children would somehow inherit a better world, where they could be themselves. It seemed like an impossible hope, and that made him sad.  
  
But in the meantime, there was this, Celegorm giggling as he brushed Huan's teeth, Finarfin letting go of Celegorm's hand so he could finish the job himself, patting Celegorm's head, tousling the hair silver-gold like his own. The golden light of the sky bathed them in gold, and Fëanor burned the beautiful innocence of it to his mind to treasure. _Stay gold._

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Here is a silly thing I made:
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~
> 
>   
>   
> "Goldilocks" refers to Glorfindel, who is one of Finarfin's (non-canonical) children in this verse.  
> "Hair Commander": Findekáno = _fin/findë_ "hair" + _káno_ "commander". (I am aware that _find_ can also mean "skill", but let me have my fun here.)  
> RAWR is an OC, the unnamed Alpha mate of Mahtan who HAS NO INDOOR VOICE and since Fëanor can't remember their name, it's just RAWR.


End file.
